Ipod Challenge
by Powerfulweak
Summary: My take on the Ipod challenge. 11/Amy/Rory.


iPod Challenge:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!

4. Do ten of these and then post them.

**Author's Note: I ended up doing 11 by accident. **

Pump it – Black Eyed Peas

"Amy," the Doctor Screamed from across the console. "The lever on your immediate left. Push it!" The Tardis swung around wildly. Amy tried to leverage herself against the console and grabbed for the lever. A spark sizzled next to her fingers, causing her scream one more time. She stumbled backwards.

"Pond! I need you to pump the lever!" The Doctor screamed, getting thrown harshly to the left.

"Dammit!" Amy yelled, pushing herself up against the railing. She pushed herself forward to the console, once again reaching for the lever.

"Can't you get control of your own damn ship?" Amy yelled at the Doctor.

Hitchin' a ride- Green Day

The Doctor burst through the door of the bar. She'd wandered off again. _Never listens to me_, he thought, _she's going to get herself in more trouble than I can handle_. He immediately spotted her. Her body was pressed firmly against some man, one hand touching his face gently, the other wrapped around a cocktail glass.

"Pond!" The Doctor yelled, grabbing everyone's attention. He crossed the room in two strides. Amy turned toward him with a shocked look. He grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her out.

Forever Young- Alphaville

It was late, or it would've been, had they been on Earth. Amy sat in space, her legs hanging over the threshold of the Tardis door. The Doctor carefully sat down next to her.

"You'll be here, long after I'm gone, won't you Doctor?" Amy asked. The Doctor sighed

"There's something so wonderful about growing old, Amy. So much closure. I've seen friends come and go. I seem to be getting younger, but I feel so old inside."

"If I could stay forever, I would" Amy said without looking at him.

"You don't want to live forever, Amy" he replied

The Waitress- Tori Amos

She didn't understand why she was jealous of River. It had nothing to do with romance. She wasn't mad at her for being the "Mrs. Doctor". She thought it had something to do with the closeness between them. How River could get him so riled up. When she spoke, he didn't talk down to her like he did to Amy.

And she felt awful that she felt this way. Sometimes she really liked River. She was eternally grateful to River for saving her life.

But other times, she just wanted the bitch out of her life. And the Doctor's.

Experimental Film- They Might Be Giants

The Doctor squinted his eyes and he flicked the lights on and off. His Focus was on the glass of water before him.

"What the _HELL_ are you doing?" Amy asked.

"Pond, if I were to tell you, it would make your face implode." He replied, straight faced.

"What?" Amy asked. The Doctor was perhaps the strangest man she had ever met. "Are you talking sciency-tardisy-stuff again?" He smiled at her and turned the lights off for a final time.

"Even though I can't explain it, I know I'm onto something great!' He shifted past her out the door.

The Best of Me- The Starting Line

Amy lay snuggled against Rory's chest. He pulled the comforter tight around her.

"Tell me about 2000 years." She said. Rory sighed. She could feel his breath in her hair as he considered.

"I was so alone. I missed you more than anything. I regretted every argument, every fight. Every time I fell away from you." Rory finally said. Amy looked up at her husband. "I never once regretted staying there, though." He smiled at her. Amy took his face in her hands and pulled his lips down towards hers.

"Thank you for not giving up." She said.

Eden- Guster

"My Dreams are so cold, Amy," he said staring at the Tardis Console. "You can rattle off as much talk as you want. It won't make any difference." Amy tried to put a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. He flinched away viciously.

"But… But I could let you. If you just told me-"

"Put your feelings on the shelf, Pond. Do you have any idea what I have done? The sins I've committed? Desperate times call for desperate measures." He spat, crossing to the other side of the controls. "And the worst part is… I'm not ashamed."

"And you think I'd only listen cause it help myself." She grabbed his hand sharply. It's taken me a long time to come to this. I have chosen my path. I don't regret it."

He turned his head and looked her, his eyes moist.

"Thank you." he said, in a barely audible whisper.

Ants Marching- Dave Matthews Band

The three of them stepped out of the Tardis . The rush of Time Square pounded around them

"Nothing ever changes," the Doctor said. "We look at each other, not speaking, not doing anything. Such a crime." He grinned widely as he grabbed Rory and Amy's hands.

"Where are we going, Doctor?" Rory yelled as he pulled them through the crowd.

"Oh, take a chance Rory. Does it matter?" He yelled as they hurried through the bustling street.

"I can't believe how many people there are here," Amy said as they walked past the giant flashing signs. "People in every direction. There are no words. Like… ants through a sand hill."

"No place in the Galaxy like this," The Doctor said. "What do you think Rory?" He turned his head to see Rory just laughing.

Make Damn Sure- Taking Back Sunday

They lay together, side by side, almost too close. They were inarticulate as they watched the sky spin around them. Rory gripped Amy's hand tightly.

"I want to make damn sure that you can never leave." He whispered. She turned her head toward his.

"You'll never get too far from me, boy" She smiled sweetly. After 2000 years, she knew this was true. He twisted around, pulling her mouth toward his.

Best I Ever Did- Godsmack

He turned and stared darkly at the Daleks

"I don't like you. I don't need your shit today. You better fucking go away" His shoulders were hunched, the sonic gripped in his hands.

"Do you think I couldn't destroy you as easily as breaking a twig?" he growled. Amy clutched tightly to Rory as they both stared, wide-eyed at the Doctor. She swore she heard four heartbeats pumping in the silence.

"Exterminate!" the Dalek cried

"Big Mistake," The Doctor said.

Dog Days Are Over- Florence and the Machine

Amy ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The happiness of seeing the Tardis hit her hard. Her lungs ached as she hid around the corner form the Slitheen chasing her.

"Pond! Run Fast!" The Doctor yelled from out of the doorway. "Just drop that thing!" Amy looked down on her hands to see the manipulator she was holding. She had forgotten she was carrying it.

"But we came all the way here for just this!" She screamed as she tried to lug the machinery toward the Tardis door.

"It doesn't matter. Let's Go!" He reached for her hand. She dropped the manipulator toward the ground.

"Rule 1 of the Tardis Pond: If it's your life versus and object. Drop the object. You can't carry it with you if you want to survive,"


End file.
